


Nagito Cuts Hajime's Hair in Quarantine

by yurikoneko



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Coronavirus Quarantine, M/M, short and unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurikoneko/pseuds/yurikoneko
Summary: Nagito cuts Hajime's hair in quarantine.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Nagito Cuts Hajime's Hair in Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoolerMudkip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolerMudkip/gifts).



> Happy birthday Nagito Komaeda! :'>
> 
> I wanted to write a proper fic for the occasion, but I'm way too slow. ;;

Nagito finds Hajime sprawled on the living room sofa with a Nintendo Switch controller in his hands. On the television, his avatar runs through meticulously decorated scenery, peach trees and colourful flowers strewn along a winding path.

"Hajime," he hides a pair of scissors behind his back. "What are you doing?"

On the television, a lilac figure bounds through the trees toward Hajime's avatar.

"Chiaki and I are playing Animal Crossing. She wanted to come over when the game came out, but... the virus." he puts down his controller and turns to Nagito. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, no, don't mind me." Nagito slides next to Hajime, still carefully concealing the scissors. "It's just... your hair's getting long, isn't it?"

Hajime touches his hair reflexively, fingers a lock. "I guess... there's nothing that can be done about it, though. It's quarantine."

"It is." Nagito lets the scissors peek out, daring Hajime to notice. He doesn't.

"Anyway..." Hajime turns back to his game, picks his controller back up to steer his avatar into a conversation with a pink squirrel. "Why are you talking about this all of a sudden?"

Nagito stretches his back out on the sofa, invading Hajime's space and causing him to take a wrong turn. Still, Hajime says nothing, stubbornly focusing on his game.

Nagito gives in, sagging against him.

"Actually, I thought we could do something about it." he brandishes the scissors so Hajime is forced to acknowledge them.

Hajime drops his controller. "P-Put that away... geez, what if you hurt someone?"

Nagito lays the scissors in his own lap. "Relax. I thought I'd cut your hair."

Hajime's hand returns to that lock of hair, fiddles with it a little. "I do feel a bit like I'm turning into Izuru..."

He takes his avatar through a purple airport and then turns back to Nagito. "Okay. You can cut my hair. But are you absolutely sure you know what you're doing?"

Nagito smiles sweetly.  
-

Hajime sits in a spinning chair with a fluffy white towel draped around his shoulders, fiddling with his own fingers in his lap, as Nagito hums and combs his hair.

"Amazing." Nagito runs the comb through a particularly long lock. "Your hair is normally so spiky, but at this length it smooths out."

Hajime squeezes his fingers together. His cheeks colour. "Are you saying you'd rather I kept it this long?"

Nagito sets the comb down. "I like your hair spiky." he picks up the scissors. "Snip snip."

Hajime closes his eyes, relaxing into Nagito's hands in his hair and on his neck.

"You're so vulnerable like this," Nagito combs out his bangs and snips them. "It'd be so easy for me to stab you with these scissors... it's a morbid thought. Of course, I wouldn't do that."

Hajime smiles easily, used to this kind of uncomfortable talk from Nagito. "Are they that sharp?"

Nagito only laughs and cuts at his bangs again, and that's the last they speak, Hajime's eyes falling shut once again.

"All done." Nagito whirls him around, "Hm..."

"Is it bad?" Hajime's eyes widen in horror. "Please don't fuck with me right now."

"No, it's fine." Nagito holds his hands up in surrender. "Do you want to see?"

Hajime speedwalks to the bathroom with Nagito tailing behind him, only a little bit frantic.

"Oh." he makes it there and stares into the mirror. "It's not bad at all."

"I'm glad." Nagito stands behind him. "It was a bit hard to do with kitchen scissors, but I guess my luck pulled through."

Hajime shakes his head. "You're surprisingly good at this. Have you done it before?"

"Nope." Nagito rests his head on Hajime's shoulder.

Of course. Nagito's never had friends or a family to do something like this with. It might've been pretty rude of him to ask, actually.

"My mom used to cut our hair. Before Izuru started keeping it long." he says, before realising that this might be even ruder. "But she, uh, wasn't the best at it."

Nagito giggles into Hajime's shoulder. "I can imagine you having your mother, but the Ultimate Hope... he must've been bored out of his mind."

"Yeah, we were both pretty reluctant... but, um. Thank you. For doing this for me." Hajime watches Nagito in the mirror, the way his eyes widen and his cheeks flush. Beautiful. "And maybe I can cut your hair sometime. To, like, return the favour."

Nagito's expression crumbles, and nervous laughter bubbles in his throat. "Oh, haha... maybe someday..."

Hajime watches his own face glow beet-red. He shoots a glare at Nagito, who removes his head from his shoulder and backs away.

"I'll go make dinner now." Nagito says, knowing full-well that he doesn't cook. "Maybe you can go back to Animal Crossing?"

Hajime closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

It doesn't work.

He opens them and follows Nagito down the hall. "Seriously, Nagito, after forcing me through that -"


End file.
